Reach of Eternity
by Zohmbe
Summary: The team is separated and each member is struggling in their own way. An attack on Avenger's HQ comes from no where; A new enemy reveals themselves; The World council must decide, what will the remains of the Avengers do and how to prepare for the worst. Can the threat of global destruction and human enslavement be enough to bring everyone back together? Post Civil War Story.


Well her friend was still in Asgard enjoying that hunk of a god boyfriend while she, Darcy Lewis, was stuck relishing the monotony of Avenger Headquarters. It wasn't a prison necessarily as she'd not found the doors or windows barred...but leaving was impossible. Something about security threat this, or walking target that. She'd taken down a living, breathing god with a taser, did they really think she was so helpless?

Add to that the team breaking up, she'd felt even more alone as those who stayed behind kept to themselves. Iron Dork made everyone miserable with his paranoid regime of rules. Something about keeping them safe or some other nonsense. Bruce was barely around as he seemed too caught up in his experiments. Didn't even want an assistant! Not that she had experience working for a crazy, work obsessed, and lovable scientist. Not. At. All.

There's been a couple attempts at girl talk with the cold shoulder Widow, but aside from constantly working on something, she never really talked back. Listened like a pro, but god forbid she offer up a bad date story over a bottle or three of wine. Same with the man sized computer Vision. He was always buried in some assignment or another that Tony gave him. Right after he'd seemed real upset about the lady witch not coming back with them. Crushes right? Kinda like they crush you? No? Bad jokes are bad. Then again he wasn't much fun to talk to before them to begin with.

Darcy had heard about a tiny spider kid that could tell a joke or two, but apparently education and being a kid were important. The perfect opportunity for a side kick, ruined. Good priorities, or something adult like that.

So there she sat in the cafeteria eating another in a long line of mint chocolate chip pints, feeling her hips expanding by the mouthful. There had to be something to do around here, a little adventure or perhaps some shenanigans? Thoughts were cut short as a series of red lights started lighting up and a deep bellow of a warning bell began to blare overhead, the people around her throwing back chairs and scrambling to where they were supposed to be. But there sat Darcy Lewis one hand covering an ear, the other hugging the ice cream to her chest, debating where to take them to be safe. "So...not good huh?"

Then the building was rumbling and the cement beneath her felt shook as a second later she heard loud booms and crashes. "Fuck, okay! I'm moving already!" With that, Darcy and her pint of ice cream were on the run, trying to find a safe place before something decided to break itself off and use her to break its fall. There were screams behind her as she scrambled her way down to the long hallway that would take her to the living quarters. A flash of light from her right, just outside the window, and she was suddenly weightless as she was thrown back in the air. Where the hallway before her had been was now a pile of cement and glass with a nice helping of metal. Her back ached as she sat up, looking out the window to see another flash coming; somehow the ice cream still safe in her arms.

Jumping forward towards the cafeteria and sounds of moans and screams, she was thrown once again as another blast hit behind her. The crunching of metal collapsing and rumble of materials was mind numbingly loud. And unlike the last time, the ice cream was spilled in an arc over the area around her. "IT WAS INNOCENT YOU MONSTER!" Shouting at her would be killer somewhere in the sky, she got back up, more aware of her muscles than ever before. "No wonder Steve has such bulky muscles...get thrown around enough..." Soft grumbles under her breath were cut short as she could see a line of bright light separating the ground just outside the cafeteria. "Fuck."

Not knowing where to run anymore, she felt stuck to the spot she had landed in, watching in horror as the side of the building started to fall and crumble like before. Something making a terribly curvy line all over the room, whether it be person or machine she wasn't sure. It was the cold, slender arm of someone yanking violently at her that snapped her back in the moment, remember survival was something she should be focusing on. Not the bright colors in the sky of some blockbuster movie death ray. A flash of red hair and she was running, a hand on her arm pulling her towards what looked like danger and more disintegrating building. "I appreciate this...but my body...doesn't do...running!" This was said through puffs of air, panting as she felt what she was sure was a heart attack starting in her side.

Natasha said nothing and kept pulling, and Darcy was almost positive she was going the wrong way, guided by a woman she wasn't sure ever felt pain. "I think...you're...Natasha...just stop!" Then a bright light and the sound of a building collapsing right on top of her. Straining metal and an explosion of glass, just before she heard the groan and shatter of rock all at once in her ears and against her face. All was black.


End file.
